Solo te quiero a ti
by Amy.Magenta
Summary: Marshall tiene algunas dudas que solo Gumball puede responder... ¿solo es una duda tonta que intenta usar como excusa? quien sabe... MarshallXGumball "Especial de San Valentin"


**Disclaimer: **El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz.

**Advertencias: **el beso es demasiado sexy(?

**Aclaraciones: **La canción se llama, "One, two, three, go!" y es de Belanova!

Hello! como están?... este es mi primer fic de Hora de Aventura, amo a Marshall y al dulce príncipe, y como codos, tengo una carpeta llena de imágenes yaoi de ellos... el otro día no tenia internet y me puse a revisar las imágenes, el resultado fue este lindo fic... Espero que les guste!

**:*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*****-*-*********-***-*-*:

******~"Solo te quiero a ti"~**

******:*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*****-*-*********-***-*-*:

Ya llegado el mediodía, Fionna se fue con su leal compañera en busca de aventura, así que nuestro Gumball se quedo solo en el castillo, Lord Monochromicorn estaba por allí, pero se encontraba ocupado con quien sabe que...

Nuestro rosado chico miraba su reino desde la terraza, mientras pensaba en cientos de cosas a la vez. De un momento a otro recordó algo que hizo que se sonrojara. Recordó a cierto vampiro que durante el día tenía una hermosa mirada rojiza.

-Marshall…- suspiro… ¿Cuándo comenzó a gustarle tanto ese rebelde?

A Gumball nunca le había desagradado Marshall, hasta lo había invitado al dulce baile bienes, pero ¿que le gustase? Eso era una cosa muy diferente… Tal vez hubiese sido más fácil que se enamorara de alguien como Fionna, pero el la veía como una amiga, además ese chico proveniente de la nocheosfera era totalmente genial.

Nuestro lindo príncipe se quedo pensando en su amor secreto, ese que hacia que sintiera mariposas en el estomago, sin darse cuanta de que alguien lo observaba...

.*******************************************************************************.

Esa misma noche, una noche de viernes, el príncipe estaba por irse a dormir, cuando decidió salir por última vez a la terraza. Contemplo el reino, y el hermoso cielo y cuando al fin iba a irse, soltó un alarido digno de una niñita.

-jajajajajaja eres un cobarde Gumball jajajajaja- El joven vampiro reía a carcajadas – tendrías que haber visto tu cara jajajajajajaa-

El pobre príncipe aun seguía algo asustado, un monstruo con grandes colmillos se le había aparecido de repente y a pesar de que resulto ser solo Marshall, no podía olvidar esa aparición.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Solo bienes a fastidiar?- pregunto el rosadito, algo ofendido.

-Wow tranquilo viejo, solo pasaba a saludarte jajaja- se burlaba del otro –Además, quiero hacerte un par de preguntas…- hablo sentándose en el barandal.

El príncipe suspiro- Te escucho...- soltó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sabes, hoy estaba volando por aquí, cuando te escuche suspirar y decir mi nombre, no se porque pero me sentí alagado… comencé a formularme barias preguntas, en primer lugar ¿Por qué mi nombre?, en segundo ¿Por qué con un suspiro? Y así…- dejo una corta pausa y luego continuo – No creo que lo sepas, pero cuando comienzo a pensar, una cosa lleva a otra y término pensando en algo muy diferente a lo primero, creo que a eso le llaman asociaciones libres o algo así…- se rasco la cabeza como pensativo (Mientras tanto, el príncipe trataba de entender, el porqué, de esta conversación…) – bueno luego hablaremos de mis asociaciones, ahora quisiera que me contestaras mis primeras preguntas… - hablo con vos juguetona.

_Solo dime todo lo que_

_Sientes,_

_Quiero que lo intentes_

_ One, two, three, go!_

-No fue por nada en especial, solo estaba haciendo memoria de un par de cosas nada más jaja... no es importante…- dijo mientras reía algo nervioso, esa era una vil mentira, pero ni loco admitiría que le gustaba.

El joven vampiro paso levitando sobre él, para luego acomodarse junto al oído del monarca –Entonces… ¿Te molestaría besarme? – dijo en tono suave y aparentemente inocente.

-Eh!?- exclamo el otro muy desconcertado.

_No me mientas, dime se _

_Sincero,_

_Sabes lo que quiero_

_One, two, three, go!_

-Si, como lo oyes… en una de mis asociaciones libres, no puede evitar pensar en que… osea eres el dulce príncipe, pero te dicen así porque eres dulce de tratar, el soberano del dulce reino y ¿porque eres dulce? Osea creo que deberías tener un sabor dulce…- agrego el chico muy pensativo- osea... eres una golosina, no?-

-¿Porque querría yo, besarte, a ti? – El príncipe no sabia que hacer, de seguro era una broma y si aceptaba, quedaría al descubierto.

-Si no quieres un beso… yo podría morderte y... -siguió levitando y se puso frente a él- Averiguar que tan dulce eres jeje- volvió a sacar sus colmillos, luciendo totalmente diabólico.

_No lo entiendo, sé que tienes _

_Miedo,_

_ Solo quiero un beso_

_One, two, three, go!_

No había nada que el príncipe quisiera hacer más que besar al vampiro, pero realmente lo estaba aterrorizando. Si quería tanto un beso ¿porque no se lo arrebataba de una vez? es decir, como si el pudiera evitarlo.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que Marshall leía su mente, ya que lo que dijo después... contestaba perfectamente a la pregunta que el había formulado en su mente.

-Podría ahorrarme la molestia, robándote el beso, pero... - se acerco un poco, haciendo que el pelirosa retrocediera- ¿Que gracia tendría eso?...-

_Si sierras los ojos, _

_Veras lo que siento, _

_Veras que te quiero a ti. _

_Dime que sientes por mí…_

-emm... no...- Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, estaba envuelto en un mar de dudas. Esto parecía cada vez mas una broma y eso heria al pobre príncipe, lo heria en el fondo de su corazón.

-Gumball, Gumball, Gumball... -negaba suavemente con la cabeza- no me dejas otra opción...- hablo haciéndose el misterioso...

El pelinegro decidió hacer las cosas a su modo, se acerco rápidamente al de piel rosa y le arrebato la corona, no pudo evitar soltar una risita al hacerlo, ya que el otro se sonrojo y serró los ojos... ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a resignarse tan fácil?...

-¿Eh?- ok... el pobre monarca no entendía nada, su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba al borde del colapso y ahora ese tonto tenia su corona... -Devuélvemela!- le ordeno.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero...- susurro alejándose solo un poco- Si me lo das... te la regresare...-

_Sé que estas ahí..._

-...- solo se quedo en silencio.

_Lo puedo sentir..._

-Vamos... no es mucho lo que pido, o si?- le guiño un ojo.

_Háblame de ti..._

Lentamente camino hacia donde el otro estaba levitando- Esta bien...- le sudaban las manos y lo que había en su estomago ya no eran mariposas, sino una manada de hurones hiperactivos. Tomando al mayor por los hombros y serrando los ojos, se acerco muy lentamente y le dio un beso dulce y simple, solo presionando sus labios con los del otro.

_Quiero saberlo!_

Ese silencio que secundo al beso, era tan mágico... Bueno, al menos para Gumball, ya que Marshall estaba frustrado...

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto el la piel gris.

-Pues... un beso...- el pobre príncipe dejo de ser rosa, para pasar a ser rojo, estaba tan avergonzado- A-así es como yo... besaría a una p-princesa...- hablo casi en susurros.

El vampiro volvió a negar suavemente con la cabeza -Primero... yo no soy una princesa...- tomo al menor por la cintura y lo acerco más, pegándolo a su cuerpo -Y segundo... Eres tan inocente...-

Justo le iba a reclamar cuando el de mirada carmesí bajo a una de las comisuras del príncipe lamiéndolo, pero no paró ahí y para colmo el rosadito no hacía más que esfuerzos mínimos para retirarlo, no quería aceptarlo pero Marshall era más adictivo que cualquier dulce. Tomó posesivamente la cintura del pelirosa apegándolo a él y rosando sus pálidos labios con los del otro, eso se estaba encendiendo; le mordió los labios y siguió besándolo lenta y fogosamente, y claro muy posesivamente también. Se denotaba necesidad, pasión, deseo, amor y hasta un poco de lujuria en aquel beso... sus lenguas ya bailaban al mismo son tanto fuera como dentro de sus bocas, se separaron jadeando un poco y pudieron ver el hilo de baba que aun los unía...

_Oye niño, no tengas miedo, _

_no lo entiendes, se lo que _

_ Quiero,_

_ Oye niño, tu serás mio _

_Sabes bien que solo te quiero_

_a ti..._

El príncipe se quedo paralizado por unos segundos y luego fue, casi corriendo, hasta el balcón, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y le faltaba el aire.

-Eso amigo mio... es un beso al estilo Marshall lee...- volteo para encontrarse con la mirada rojiza de su interlocutor, pero no estaba allí -si quieres otro...- otra vez hablaba desde atrás de el, pero al voltear si estaba allí, a solo un par de centímetros para peor, Marshall era muy rápido... - no dudes en pedírmelo...- le devolvió su corona al menor y luego confeso- realmente eres muy dulce...- se relamió los labios y después de esas ultimas palabras, el vampiro se fue tal como había llegado, perdiéndose en la noche.

-...- no había podido responder, estaba en shok. Había esperado tanto tiempo por ese beso y ahora no podía creerlo, sabia que no era un sueño, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

.*********************************************************************************.

En la cueva de Marshall...

Estaba en una esquina, tocando el bajo, pensando en los dulces labios del príncipe. Ciertamente el haber quedado en evidencia, había valido la pena. solo solto un ultimo suspiro y continuo...


End file.
